Z-Dragon
Z-Dragon (Z용, Ziyong) is a character in Denma. He also known as the Dragon, Z and Zee (지용, Jiyong / 龍さま, Ryū-sama / 志龙, 志龍, Zhì lóng). Biography Past 7 years ago In Sixteen (11), Edel secretly peeks at Nell's diary on the her blog and, following that day's posting, Edel listens to her favorite singer his song and followed his hairstyle. Nell says she's the head of his fan club at the House of Dancing Flowers. And Nell says one of her wishes is to meet him in person, because he wonder how he creates such beautiful music. And Nell says he must have such a beautiful soul, and that must be the secret behind his ingenuity. In this part, skull head tells mohawk about the he went missing during the week of Madonna's birthday, and skull head assumes that Edel is somehow related to the case. 3 years ago In 12. A.E. (7), 4 year later, on Madonna's birthday festival, the marketing team put, soon to be Black Chapter agents, include Edel and Yoon to work standing guard for him. Edel says to Yoon that he's an amazing artist. Yoon tells Edel is seems to going to kidnap him to fulfill Nell's wish list. One guy hears these conversations secretly and reports to someone that the bodyguards form the church are scheming to kidnap him. In Edel's memory, Nell says one of her wishes is to meet him in person, because she wonder how what kind of a man he's to create such beautiful music. The other guy reports to Mr. manager that one guy said he overheard a restroom conversation between a bald man and a silver-haired man in black priest robes, and the bald one asked the silver-hair if one guy was going to kidnap him. The show is over, team white says to him that code yellow, because there's someone after him, so he goes to the control center now. Edel also goes to him. Edel thinks Nell will be so surprised when she wakes up and sees his autograph on her body. Mr. manager orders black out the entire floor. And Z-Dragon and Edel are both stunned by somebody. Mr. manager tells they had an uninvited guest to their party, but that's okay so they change of plans into a kidnapping from a stalker fan. He and Edel, who're came to consciousness, go to the somewhere ride the car with Mr. manager and Mr. Min. Mr. manager tells his boys on the scene are creating a perfect alibi as they speak. He asks why are Mr. manager doing this to him. At this time Mr. Min appears. Mr. Min tells he's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary and he's Quanx, and he can go through objects. Then Mr. Min tells these're the drugs he has been taking right under the company's nose, and this is his blood test the company secretly took, the result is Space disease. He tells he was waiting for the right moment to tells the company. Mr. Min tells they're just trying to minimize the damage on the company and they had to edit the news a little thanks to the priest here, but CEO Kim seems quite satisfied with how everything turned out. Then Mr. Min tells both of he'll take these shots and he'll wake up inside the incinerator on the furnace planet and it's easier because he's an orphan, so no family members to turn this into a legal turmoil. And Mr. Min tells at least he'll pack him enought clothes because he heard it's really cold over there. At this point, Edel begins to speak. Edel tells incinerator is actually warm inside and the outside is pretty cold through, and he doesn't want to eat the furnace moles ever again. Mr. Min says to Edel that he's saying it as if he has been there. Edel tells it just happened, and he's also a Quanx. Edel suppresses Mr. manager and Mr. Min and asks to him that where do him want Edel to take him. He tells if the company decided that he's going to the incinerator, he doesn't has a place to go back anymore and tells it was such a long journey to make it here. Then he tells he needs to takes a leak. He's try to commit suicide on the cliff and he prays he born in a world without Space disease in his next life. Edel pretends to receive the autograph, dimensional manipulates him, and protects him like Nell until the cure of Space disease comes out. Current time In Sixteen (57), Nell has planted on Edel's abdomen, and Edel put on the his bromide to wall of Silverquick, listened to his music and strength exercises. Trivia *Z-Dragon's name motif is said to be based on G-Dragon, a member of Big Bang. Because author is seems to fan of YG Entertainment. In 7. A.E. (2), Denma have been singing the G-Dragon's Heartbreaker. *Fan art **August 1, 2012 (About 2011) Category:Characters Category:Male